La malédiction des Ténèbres
by AuroreD-92
Summary: Lorsque Serpentard perds ses yeux, il passe un pacte avec un démon. Plus tard, elle reviendra les chercher, auprès de son héritier... Ils auraient dû s'en méfier./LVxOC/HPxDM sous-entendu/Passages gores.


**La Malédiction des Ténèbres.**

_._

_._

_Bonjour, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fic, donc j'attends beaucoup de remarques, que ce soit bien ou mal. Si c'est bien je serais contente mais s'il y a certains points à modifier je tiens à en être informée, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer._

_Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, le contexte aussi, à peu près._

_Il y a le monde de Harry Potter, Voldemort est vivant et puissant, HP et ses amis sont à Poudlard pour leur 7ème année, Dumbledore est encore en vie. J'ai ajouter des personnages, l'histoire m'appartient (en partie, bah oui, dans le fait que j'ai modifié les actions des persos vu que c'est moi qui écrit, sinon la magie tout ça.. C'est J.K. Rowling ! ). Si vous l'avez déjà lue dans une autre fic, merci de prévenir l'auteur pour qu'il me le dise, je supprimerai ma fic (je déteste le copiage, si quelqu'un a eu la même idée alors il a les droits)._

_Ps : Je ne sais pas encore vraiment manipuler le site (enfin, mettre l'histoire en ligne, tout ça c'est assez bizarre..). Bref, je ne croise pas les doigts, chez moi ça porte malheur, mais j'espère de tout cœur que je vais réussir à publier, lol ! Ça ne sert à rien de me souhaiter bonne chance vu que si vous lisez c'est que j'ai réussi, mais merci quand même ! _

_P-Ps : Si ça vous aide à cerner mon esprit, j'ai écrit en écoutant le musique de pokémon. :rire:_

_Bonne lecture,_

_AuroreD-92.(c'est moi ! (je préfère préciser pour les gens qui se posent la question..) )_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>Le 23 juillet, à 00:12, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard,**

.  
>Le professeur Dumbledore suçait tranquillement un bonbon au citron tout en écrivant une lettre pour le Magenmagot. Ce n'était pas très important mais assez long à rédiger. Il replia la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe qu'il cacheta et donna à Fumsec, son phénix. Alors que ce dernier disparaissait, et que le vieillard se tournait vers la porte de ses appartements pour accueillir Morphée les bras ouverts, des coups se firent entendre contre sa porte.<p>

Il soupira puis alla se rassoir.

« Entrez ! »

Il grimaça en entendant sa porte grincer, il demanderait à un elfe de l'huiler le lendemain.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée apparue à l'entrée de son bureau. Il se demanda un instant si la personne n'était pas un mangemort et soupira une seconde fois en pensant qu'il n'était pas en état de se battre. Il espéra que l'ennemi n'était pas très expérimenté. De toute façon si c'était réellement un ennemi il devait être jeune -vu sa taille-, et il pourrait peut-être s'en débarrasser d'un simple Stupéfix. La silhouette enleva sa capuche doucement, dévoilant un front blanc, de grands yeux turquoise, bien qu'ils paraissaient pâles, un petit nez légèrement retroussé et une bouche rose et pulpeuse. Le tout dans un visage en coeur encadré de longs cheveux châtains. Elle était vraiment mignonne et Albus se dit que finalement il était impossible que ce visage innocent soit celui d'une mangemorte. Elle avait aussi une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite, l'autre étant vierge (**_ndla_** : _c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a pas de boucle d'oreille.._).

La jeune fille s'avança doucement jusqu'au bureau, attendant qu'on l'invite à s'assoir, ce que le directeur s'empressa de faire.

La demoiselle enleva sa cape et s'assit, jambes croisées et dos droit, les mains jointes sur sa cuisse. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit avec bustier, et avait de longues manches évasées qui recouvraient en partie ses mains. Elle avait les doigts fins, une bague en argent sur son majeur droit et deux autres sur ses pouces et ses longs ongles étaient vernis de noir à paillettes bleu nuit. (**_ndla_**: _oui j'aime détailler, c'est un nouveau perso après tout_)

Elle dégageait une aura de bien-être mais aussi de puissance.

.

Le professeur décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« Hm hm » (**_ndla_**:_ à la Ombrage, :rire: !_) « Vous désirez peut-être un bonbon au citron ? »

Une voix claire et douce lui répondit, et apparemment elle ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps en futilités.

« Bonjour Humain. On m'a dit que vous étiez la sagesse incarnée, j'attends donc beaucoup de vous. Vous pouvez m'appeler Arianne s'il vous faut un nom. Je ne peux pas encore vous dire d'où je viens, pour des raisons personnelles. Mais j'aurai besoin de vous pour prendre contact avec un autre humain qui apparemment vivrait dans ce pays. »

Le vieil homme se dit que finalement elle n'était peut-être pas si innocente. Pour parler de la sorte elle n'était pas humaine et certaines espèces avaient beau être très belles, elles n'en étaient pas moins maléfique. Malheureusement à cet instant il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

« Bien... Et quel est son nom si je puis me permettre ? »

La fille soupira puis son visage prit une moue boudeuse.

« Justement.. Je ne sais pas comment il se fait appeler ici, tout ce que je sais c'est que je le reconnaitrai lorsque je le verrai. »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait l'aider. Comme son invité-improvisée ne poursuivait pas, il demanda :

« Et que puis-je faire pour vous aider exactement ? »

Elle lui sourit puis, sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Simplement me faire entrer dans cette école ! »

« Euh... Cela ne peut pas se faire comme ça. Les élèves entrent à Poudlard en 1ère année normalement, bien que nous acceptions quelques rares exceptions. Il nous faudrait tester votre niveau et remplir certains papiers. » Voyant que la jeune femme avait l'air déterminée, il soupira. « Et en quelle année devrais-je vous mettre ? »

La fille fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit:

« En 7ème année. Je crois que je dois avoir à peu près 17ans ici. Pour les formulaires d'inscriptions vous n'avez qu'à écrire que je suis née le 31 décembre à 23:59. Mon nom de famille est Raab, mon prénom Arianne -comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment-, et pour mon passé et ma ville d'origine je vous laisse faire, tenez-moi juste au courant. Si possible je ne souhaite pas que vous parliez de ma famille dans mon dossier. Je crois que ce sera tout. Merci. »

Elle se lèva alors et quitta la pièce, sans un mot de plus, laissant derrière elle un Albus Dumbledore perplexe.  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Le 1****er**** septembre, à 19h, dans la Grande Salle, Poudlard.**

**.**

Les rumeurs allaient de bon train dans la Grande Salle, et les paris aussi. Tout le monde débattait sur l'identité du nouvel élève et sur la maison dans laquelle il serait réparti.

S'il allait à Serpentard ce serait un futur mangemort,

à Griffondor, un héros, qui haïrait les serpentard, les mangemort et Vous-savez-qui,

à Serdaigle, ce serait un intellectuel, il travaillerait sans relâche et finirait sûrement au ministère,

à Poufsouffle, il aurait une loyauté à toute épreuve, ou selon les dire d'autres maisons, « un chien-chien absolument niais et sans cervelle » (ce qui valut plusieurs querelles, évidemment.)

C'est ce qui se disait dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Harry Potter – L'Élu d'après le monde sorcier et Celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-mourir-et-continue-à-me-pourrir-la-vie d'après le Lord Noir - pensait que c'était idiot de juger directement les gens sur leur maison, mais finalement il se dit qu'il faisait pareil, et si le nouveau arrivait à Serpentard alors il le haïrait tout comme Malfoy... Ou presque, il n'y avait que Dra- Malfoy pour le faire sortir de ses gonds...

.

Le directeur se leva, réclamant le silence, puis laissa chanter le choixpeau. C'était toujours à peu près la même chanson que les autres années; les mots changeaient mais le message restait le même : l'alliance entre les maisons aura raison du mage noir.

.

Lorsque la chanson fut finie et que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, le silence se fit, palpable. Tous voulaient voir celui qui arriverait directement en dernière année, ça ne s'était jamais passé (_ndla_: c'est-à-dire que les élèves pouvaient arriver en 6ème année maxi, c'est bizarre d'arriver l'année du diplôme), même avec le grand Harry Potter et ses entrées remarquées, car le Sauveur était tout de même arrivé en même temps que les autres, en première année.

On chercha à voir une tête plus haute que les autres, mais non, il y avait seulement un tas de gosses d'1m50. Alors le nouveau était un minus ? Ou pire, il n'y avait pas de nouveau ? C'était une fausse rumeur ? Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle.

Le vieux professeur se releva, réclamant le silence de nouveau. Puis on appela les nouveaux, on les fit passer un par un sous le chapeau et ils furent tous répartis.

.

Alors que le dernier élève passait sous le choixpeau et que l'on n'espérait plus la venue du nouvel élève, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Une charmante demoiselle en habits moldus traversait la salle d'un pas rapide, lorsque le petit garçon fut réparti et que McGonnagale lui ôta le vieux choixpeau de la tête.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas qu'on l'appelle et alors que le directeur appelait « Arianne Raab » elle passait déjà le choixpeau sur la tête et discutait mentalement avec lui.

La salle retenait son souffle, non seulement ce n'était pas un, mais UNE nouvelle élève (Hermione prit son air de « je-vous-l'avais-bien-dit », elle avait parié que ce serait une fille) ! Mais en plus elle était drôlement jolie avec son jean taille basse, son débardeur au logo Rolling Stones et ses talons, bien que simples. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval haute laissant seulement une unique mèche rebelle s'échapper et lui tomber devant l'oeil.

En parlant d'oeil, Harry, comme la plupart des élèves, n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la couleur de ses yeux et se demandait quelle était-elle ? ( _ndla_ : ça se dit ? :rire: )

.

Il se passa une dizaine de minute, et les chuchotements avaient repris dans la salle lorsque le choixpeau annonça clair et fort : « GRIFFONDOR ! »

Les serpentards se renfrognèrent, les poufsouffles et les serdaigles applaudirent poliment, les griffondors se levèrent et acclamèrent la nouvelle venue alors que les yeux du directeur de l'école pétillaient.

Mais un oeil attentif pouvait voir que la jeune fille ne souriait pas, son visage restait impassible et elle s'assit sagement à sa place, ignorant superbement les mains qui se tendaient vers elle.

Harry regardait distraitement la fille, attendant qu'elle lui saute dessus en lui criant un « MAIS C'EST HARRY POTTER ! », mais cela ne vint pas. Il en fut intrigué mais ce dit qu'elle ne l'avait simplement pas remarqué. Son amie Hermione se fit la remarque que la nouvelle devait être solitaire mais elle essayerait de lui parler, comme Ron et Harry avaient fait pour elle en première année.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Le 16 septembre, à 21h30, dans la Salle Commune des Griffondores, Poudlard,**

.

Ça faisait deux semaine que la grande Hermione, la fille la plus patiente de la maison des lions, travaillait sur l'intrigue de ce début d'année : Arianne Raab.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à se poser la question de ce que faisait cette dernière dans la maison des courageux - et excités, fous dangereux, bruillants et casse-pieds - griffons. Car justement, la jeune fille avait plutôt le portrait type des Sepentards, maison ennemie de celle de Griffondore.

Oui, Hermione avait tenté de l'approcher de nombreuses fois et de nombreuses façons différentes, mais elle ne savait plus quoi inventer pour pouvoir approcher la demoiselle.

.

Elle était d'abord allée la voir directement (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs) et s'était vue être... Ignorée.

LA grande Hermione, préfète en chef, Miss-je-sais-tout attitrée, venait de se faire snober. Elle avait froncé les sourcils au début, se disant que la nouvelle élève était juste timide, et avait réessayé. De nombreuses fois. Encore et encore. Sans succès. Et la rouge et or détestait être ignorée.

Mais ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout c'est ce sentiment de malaise qui la prenait lorsqu'elle était près de l'autre, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Or la préfète comprenait tout, jamais rien ne lui échappait. Ou alors elle s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une réponse. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait... Encore sans succès.

Elle s'était donc dit qu'elle allait d'abord réussir à parler à Arianne, avant de réfléchir à cette sensation étrange qu'elle ressentait.

.

Elle lui avait donc demandé la carafe de jus de citrouille à table, en lui adressant un graaaand sourire. La fille la lui avait juste tendue, sans même la regarder.

.

Ensuite elle l'avait abordée, lui demandant de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Cette fois-ci elle avait fait un très grand progrès. Effectivement, l'élève avait levée la tête de son livre et avait haussé un sourcil perplexe.

Hermione s'était frappée mentalement pour l'idiotie qu'elle venait de faire, elle était connue pour être la meilleure de sa promotion. Elle avait donc eu un sourire gêné et était repartie.

.

Finalement, sa dernière tentative avait été de lui proposer un soutien scolaire. Au début elle avait cru que l'autre allait encore l'ignorer, mais elle s'était promis de ne pas bouger tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une réponse claire, qu'elle soit un « oui » ou même un « non ». Elle avait donc attendue, 15minutes, les mains sur les hanches, le regard fixé sur la fille en face d'elle. Et alors qu'elle allait abandonner, cette dernière ferma son livre avec un soupir. L'espoir était revenu dans le petit coeur de la lionne qui attendait patiemment une réponse, et il avait faillit lorsque l'autre lui avait tendu des devoirs ornés d'un O rouge, lui indiquant clairement qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

.

A présent, la préfète fulminait. Alors elle n'était pas digne d'entendre la voix de cette nouvelle élève ? Celle-ci débarquait et regardait les gens de haut, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui lèche les bottes ?

Oui, Hermione avait tenté de l'approcher. Mais aujourd'hui c'était finit, sa patience était à bout.

.

Ron et Harry, eux, la regardaient, incertains, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait la brune dans cet état; les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, les sourcils éternellement froncés, dessinant quelques rides sur son front, et marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Ils ouvrirent la bouche, surpris lorsque la jeune fille se leva d'un bond et avança furieusement vers la table où était assise Arianne Raab.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ils se levèrent à leur tour, voulant arrêter leur amie, mais celle-ci venait d'arriver devant la nouvelle et de lui arracher son livre des mains. Livre qu'elle ferma et posa délicatement sur la table, car une Hermione furieuse restait avant tout une Hermione (avec le respect des livres qui va avec).

Arianne leva lentement la tête, pour voir sa préfète devant elle -encore-. Elle haussa un sourcil quand à l'audace de cette dernière pour avoir osé lui prendre son livre des mains, puis eut un sourire narquois en voyant la rage qui émanait de la fille.

.

Pour peut-être la première fois depuis des lustres dans l'Histoire de Poudlard -à part quand ils dormaient-, la salle commune des griffons se fit silencieuse. Chacun attendant l'éclat qui démarrerait la tempête, retenant son souffle, les yeux rivés sur les deux demoiselles.

.

« ARIANNE RAAB ! ».hurla enfin la brune.

« C'est moi. » répondit calmement la châtain (_**ndla** : j'fais dans les cheveux maintenant, :rire:._), son sourire s'élargissant légèrement.

La préfète fut un instant déstabilisée par le calme et le son de la voix de celle qui lui faisait face, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue -elle ne répondait même pas aux professeurs, se récoltant par la même occasion pas mal d'heures de retenues-. Puis elle se reprit.

« Oh ! Tu daignes enfin m'enchanter du doux son de ta voix ô grande déesse, à moi pauvre petite humaine ? » fit-elle ironiquement.

« Malheureusement, ô pauvre mortelle, j'en suis bien obligée vu la façon dont tu m'as sortie de mon agréable lecture. Et si ce n'était que pour entendre le merveilleux son de ma voix, alors j'en suis flattée, néanmoins tu l'as entendu donc je pense que cette discussion est terminée et que je vais retournée à mon occupation. » répondit l'autre sur le même ton

Hermione se renfrogna alors que la nouvelle élève rouvrait son livre.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » finit-elle par demander.

Arianne ne leva même pas les yeux, l'ignorant comme elle en avait l'habitude, bien qu'Harry crut la voir soupirer doucement.

.

Puis il y eut une sorte de déclic, quelque chose dans l'air venait de changer, ça se voyait à la posture de la brune, qui changeait imperceptiblement (_ndla_: mot compliqué, je vous l'accorde).

« C'est parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe c'est ça ? » ajouta la préfète en reniflant dédaigneusement.

La salle fut choquée, l'argument du racisme venait de tomber, c'était une sorte de chantage, mais les élèves voulaient aussi savoir si la fille avait réellement une âme de Serpentarde.

La belle leva les yeux vers l'autre, plissant légèrement les yeux; elle réfléchissait.

« J'admet que ton sang n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur, je préfère les personnes puissantes. » souffla-t-elle finalement.

Les lions furent bouche-bée d'un telle révélation, venait-elle vraiment de dire que les né-moldus étaient plus faibles que les sang purs ? Pourtant Hermionne battait pas mal de sang purs en sortilèges et défense.

« Néanmoins je ne pense pas avoir parlé plus à une autre personne que toi. Et j'estime que vu la manière dont tu viens toi-même vers moi et dont tu t'adresses à moi, j'ai été suffisamment patiente. »

.

Harry était d'accord sur ce point, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas. Mais son amie l'énervait parfois aussi, et il pensait que la demoiselle avait été plus que patiente. Lui, lui aurait envoyé un sort si elle avait fait de même pour le forcer à lui parler, et cela bien qu'elle soit son amie.

.

« Et je me dois de t'avertir qu'à présent, il serait mieux pour toi d'éviter de m'approcher, de m'adresser la parole, ou même de me regarder. » ajouta-t-elle froidement, faisant frissonner les personnes présentes.

Hermionne écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est une menace ? » s'exclama-t-elle

« Je dirais plutôt un conseil. Il serait fâcheux qu'il arrive quelque chose à la meilleure élève de Poudlard. »

« J'en parlerai au directeur ! Tu seras virée ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu arrives et tu te crois meilleure que tout le monde ! »

Arianne souffla et se passa un main sur le visage avant de répondre.

« Qui se vante de son savoir entre nous ? De plus, vas lui parler à ton directeur. Je ne t'ai rien fait c'est toi qui t'émisses dans ma vie. T'ai-je jamais adressé la parole ? » siffla-t-elle agacée

« Tu m'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« C'est toi qui est partie sur ce sujet et je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai dit que ton sang n'était pas le meilleur qui soit et c'est la vérité. »

« Tu cherches vraiment à avoir le dernier mot, hein ? »

.

Harry avait du mal à reconnaître son amie, il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette haine.

.

La nouvelle serra les dents, se retenant visiblement de l'envoyer contre le mur, et reprit sa lecture, se détendant visiblement.

« Raaah ! Mais par le slip de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Tu n'es même pas une sang pure, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et je n'ai pas dit que la discution était finie ! »

L'autre continua à lire, ignorant parfaitement la préfète qui s'énervait toute seule.

.

Finalement cette dernière en eut marre et brandit sa baguette vers la jeune fille.

Il y eut des hoquets dans la foule d'élèves. Et alors qu'elle allait lancer un sort sur la nouvelle, la porte s'ouvrit sur une McGonnagale paniquée. Cette dernière, voyant la scène, lança un expelliarmus sur son élève préférée, lui évitant de faire une grosse bêtise - qu'elle aurait regretté pendant les 5sec de sa vie qui lui auraient restées -. (_**ndla** : enfaite MacGo' a été prévenue par un élève... Au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions_)

Il y eut un moment de silence, alors que la jeune fille réalisait qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette.

« Mlle Granger, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.» fit-elle, déçue.

Les griffons suivirent tous des yeux la jeune fille qui rejoignait sa directrice de maison. Les deux femmes traversèrent le portrait. Laissant un silence abasourdit derrière elles.

.

Bientôt les chuchotements reprirent, et se transformèrent en brouhaha. Tous parlaient de la fureur de la Préfète face à la nouvelle élève, qui ne lui avait clairement rien fait.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, embarrassés. Puis le premier se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lisait calmement son livre, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

« Hum, je... » Il souffla un bon coup « Je suis Harry Potter, l'un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione et euh... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, elle n'est pas du tout comme ça normalement tu sais ? »

Il s'arrêta lorsque la demoiselle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non je ne sais pas. » fut sa réponse, à la fois brève et claire.

« Ah euh, oui, je m'en doute, tu ne la connais pas. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle doit énormément culpabiliser à l'heure qu'il est et...»

Elle soupira.

« C'est gentil de ta part de t'excuser pour elle mais cette histoire est terminée maintenant et je ne compte plus en parler. »  
>Comme plusieurs regards étaient tournés vers eux, elle ajouta. « Ni avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre.»<p>

Puis elle reprit sa lecture.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Le 16 septembre, à 22h21, dans les Cachots, Poudlard. **

.

Alors que deux griffondors se balandaient, cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité, ils entendirent des ricanements. Ron et Harry, puisque c'étaient eux (**_ndla_** : _vous ne vous en seriez pas douté, avouez-le._), se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers la source de ses bruits. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir donnant à la salle commune des Serpentards et eurent la surprise d'y trouver la ande de Malfoy, composée de ce dernier, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Les trois derniers gloussants comme des dindons alors les autres affichaient un sourire narquois.

« Humpf ! J'en reviens... Toujours paaaaas hahahaha ! » s'exclama Pansy entre deux hoquets. « Elle... Hahaha, elle s'est... HAHAHAHA »

« Abrège... » grinça Ron entre ses dents

« Elle s'est complètement... ridiculisée ! » Nouvel éclat de rire. « Vous... vous avez vu ? »

« Oui on a vu Pansy, on a vu... Nous aussi on était désillusionnés... » Soupira Théodore, un garçon de petite taille, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux d'un vert sombre.

« Pauvre Granger, » fit Draco, sans voir les deux griffons se tendre, « Elle va tellement culpabiliser après ça... »

« Hahaha, c'est trop fort quand même ! Cette... Arianne... je me... je me demande ce qu'elle fout... avec ses abrutis. » continua la brune en ricanant.

« C'était une super idée la potion Drake, c'était quoi ? » demanda Vincent après s'être légèrement calmé.

Le-dit Drake grimaça au surnom puis expliqua :

« Une potion énergisante légèrement modifiée. Si elle était basique, la Sang-de-Bourbe aurait juste été excitée et aurait eu du mal à dormir cette nuit, mais en ajoutant une goutte de sang de salamandre, la victime devient agressive, elle perd ses moyens. »

« Brillant. » complimenta Blaise, un beau métisse aux yeux noisette (_**ndla** : pas du vieux noisette ! ceux qui font penser à du nutella, comme ceux de ma voisine, c'est trop beauu *-*_ ).

« Comme toujours. » finit le blond, narcissique (**_ndla_**: _pour changer_...). « Néanmoins Granger a pas mal résisté, l'effet n'était complet qu'au milieu de la dispute, bien que la potion l'est poussée à aller voir la nouvelle. » ajouta-t-il, pensif.

« La pauvre, elle qui voulait tellement devenir l'amie de Raab, c'est tellement... Pitoyable. » fit Pansy en grimaçant. Avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

.

Harry sentait Ron trembler près de lui, et se dit que si cela continuait, il ne pourrait pas le retenir. Lui-même avait du mal rester calme. Toute cette histoire était la faute à une bande de serpentards. Hermione avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue à cause d'eux et plus jamais elle ne pourrait être amie avec la nouvelle élève. Il soupira.

« Au moins maintenant on peut espérer qu'elle se la ferme ! Elle doit avoir trop honte pour oser ne serait-ce que rouvrir la bouche. Pauvre castor... »

.

Ron rugit et fit un pas pour avancer vers la bande avant de se faire agripper par l'épaule et tirer fortement en arrière, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Harry le regarda abasourdi, ainsi que la personne qui le retenait, avant de se retourner pour voir tous les serpents debout, baguettes levées, cherchant une présence de tous côtés.

.

Draco eut alors un sourire narquois.

« Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il « Je sais que c'est toi »

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard perplexe avant d'hausser les épaules et de chercher où il pouvait être.

« Enlève ta cape le balafré, à moins que ce ne soit **la **balafrée ? »

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils, sauf Théodore, qui savait où il voulait en venir.

« Hey, c'est pas un secret que t'es une tapette, 'faut pas avoir peur » continua le blond, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir un mouvement quelconque dans la semi-obscurité.

.

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui lui serrait doucement l'épaule en signe de soutient. Il acquieça silencieusement de la tête, en signe de remerciement.

Il prit Ron par les épaules puis le poussa pour partir rejoindre la salle commune; silencieux grâce au sort que l'autre leur avait jeté.

Cette dernière décida de sortir de l'ombre à ce moment là, attirant les regards des élèves dans son mouvement. Tous pâlirent lorsqu'ils virent qui leur faisait face, mais ils levèrent le menton d'un même mouvement, en signe de défi.

.

« Raab, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Salua Draco

« Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne me trompe pas ? » énuméra la jeune femme.

Ils furent un instant décontenancés, comment savait-elle leurs noms ? Finalement ça n'avait pas d'importance, il fallait s'occuper de la situation présente, ils y repenseraient plus tard.

« C'est bien cela. Mais, tu sais, il est interdit de trainer dans les couloirs, que tu sois nouvelle ou non. » fit le préfet des Serpentards de sa voix trainante.

La fille soupira.

« Je crois que vous êtes mal placés pour me dire ça, vu que tu es le seul ici présent à avoir le droit de trainer dehors, et ce, pour faire tes rondes, non pas pour ricaner bêtement. » lui répondit-elle sur un ton froid.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux. « Nous rentrions, notre salle commune est juste ici.»

La griffondor sourit. « Tu n'es pas censé me dire où est ta salle commune Malfoy. Je suis une griffondor, je te rappelle, et en tant que telle je protège ceux de ma maison. »

Oui, la créature avait parfaitement compris les mots de la vieille MacGonnagale, ça maison était comme une seconde famille.

Soit, elle la protègerait comme telle.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait de savoir où est ma salle commune et le fait de protéger les tiens. Protéger ne veut pas dire attaquer, et puis, nous aurions de quoi répondre. »

« On ne t'a jamais dit que la meilleure défense était l'attaque ? » fit la jeune fille, faussement surprise.

« Tu sais Malfoy, il va falloir t'y faire, les griffons n'ont pas peur des serpents. Nous sommes courageux, tu te rappelles ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera pas une affaire de maison. Je serai heureuse de m'occuper personnellement de ton cas. » ajouta-t-elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, révélant deux magnifiques canines légèrement plus longues que la normale.

.

La bande d'adolescent déglutit, cette fille dégageait beaucoup de puissance, en plus de ses canines. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ils devraient en parler à leurs parents et la faire virer définitivement de Poudlard. Elle était dangereuse.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Voilà, voilà, c'est le premier chapitre, j'attends vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. :$_

_Ne retenez pas vos avis négatifs juste pasque c'est ma première fic, hein ! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ça me permettra de m'améliorer. :)_

_Le chapitre fait environ sept pages en vrai. J'espère que c'est assez long._

_Sinon je ne sais pas pour quand sera le deuxième chapitre, je ne pense pas que ce soit régulier. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des textes de 2-3 pages voir jusqu'à 4-5 pages maxi en général (et ce, pour toute une histoire, bien que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec les fics, mais pour mon plaisir personnel ). Et je n'écris pas vraiment souvent donc bon..._

_M'enfin, j'essayerai de me consacrer à cette fic le soir après les cours ou le week-end._

_Le mieux serait de vous abonner si vous aimez, vous recevrez les alertes comme ça. ;)_

_._

_Bisoux !_

_En espérant que vous avez apprécié,_

_._

_AuroreD-92. (c'est moi ! :D )_

_._


End file.
